Card: A love s cofession
by Yuichiro
Summary: Dicen que una imagen habla más que mil palabra, pero por mas cierto que sea, no se pueden reemplazar esas palabras snceras que vienen desde el corazon
_Nunca te has parado a pensar en ¿Cómo es que paso? ¿Cómo fue que llagamos a sentirnos como ahora? ¿Qué cosas nos hicieron pensar y actuar hasta ahora? Bueno, yo si lo he pensado y por más que intento entenderlo, no lo consigo, quizás fue cuando nos reencontramos que sentí esa increíble necesidad de estar contigo solo por un instante más…. O cuando crei que nos separaríamos…. Apenas te había vuelo a encontrar y ya te alejarías de mí…. No lo permitirá…. En el momento en me dijiste que sí, que querías viajar conmigo, no entendía porque me había hecho tan feliz esa simple palabra que había escuchado ya un sinfín de veces._

 _Al poco tiempo de nuestro viaje te observa, sin importar cuanto sonrieras al estar con nosotros, parecía que a tus ojos les faltaba un brillo cuando nos escuchabas hablar de nuestros sueños… Aunque había veces en las que podía ver un poco de ese hermoso brillo en tus ojos, pero solo cundo escuchas algo que te susurraban al oído tus amigas…. Adoraba ese brillo acompañado de un leve y a veces intenso color rojo adornando tus mejillas… Y sin entender porque, solo espera tener algo que ver con eso._

 _Aprender a bailar era algo que la verdad no me emocionaba para nada, pero fingí mi entusiasmo solo porque sabía que era necesario para ganar…. Pero se volvió repentinamente divertido, ¿Cuándo?, Pues cuando comenzaste a enseñarme, por más cansado que fuese, sin importar lo difícil que fuese, el simple hecho de poder tenerte así de cerca lo hacía algo emocionante…._

 _El tiempo paso, y poco a poco, te fuiste metiendo más y más en mí cabeza. Siempre que me iba a dormir tenía la certeza de que te vería en mis sueños, y eso me emocionaba, era increíblemente feliz cuando eras lo último que veía en la noche y lo primero en las mañanas._

 _Cambiaste, pero no para mal, cambiaste para bien, cambiaste para ser mejor persona, para ser mejor de lo que ya eras, aun cuando ya eras perfecta ante mis ojos… Pero ese cambio solo hizo que me diese cuenta de que la perfección no existe, pues siempre se puede crecer y mejorar…_

 _Cuando supimos que se podía saber el futuro… Tenía tantas ganas de saber que me espera, que te esperaba a ti…. Que nos esperaba… Que nos esperaba juntos… Pero de nuevo me gano la emoción de las batallas y no pude averiguarlo._

 _Cuando fallaste en tu batalla, Cuando no pude bailar contigo en toda la fiesta, cuando me vi forzado a bailar con un montón de chicas, pero no pude acercarme a ti, con quien verdaderamente quería estar, cuando me atacaron los celos… Bueno, incontables veces, cuando te escuche en los vestidores, queriendo detenerte, para que no te hicieses más daño, cuando escuche que era posible que te fueses, y deje caer mi alma contra el suelo, cuando voló al saber que te quedabas con nosotros… Que te quedabas conmigo…._

 _Al final, pasaron un montón de cosas, unas que quise hacer, otras que no, y algunas que quisiera pudiesen haber pasado…. Ahora solo puedo decirte, que eres algo muy importante, no, eres más que algo, más que alguien, eres mi persona favorita, mi impulso, mi segundo sueño, eres lo que hace que mi corazón se acelere…._

 _Solo puedo decirte que…. Te amo… Serena, te amo, como no te haces una idea…_

 _Le pedi a Clamont que justo cuando estuviese a punto de ganar o perder la liga en las finales donde debo estar peleado ahora, te diese esta carta, para que sepas justo lo que siento, lo dije ya paro lo repito. Te amo, ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡TE AMO!_

 _Por miles de razones te amo, por tu dulzura, tu cabello, tus sonrojos, tu forma de ser, tu risa… Por dios tu risa… Cuando sonríes le haces un favor al mundo, Maldita sea, le haces un favor a mi mundo._

 _Te amo, por eso me dirías…._

\- ¡EL COMBATE A TERMINADO!- El presentador de la final de la liga grito con todas sus fuerzas a través del micrófono- ¡EL GANADOR, AUN CON TODO EN CONTRA, ES… EL NOVATO VETERANO…. ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA!- Todos empezaron a gritar, y Serena quien leía la carta dejando caer unas casi inexistentes lágrimas de alegría sobre el papel donde estaban escritas las palabras que leía hasta hace un segundo alzo la vista viendo a el chico azabache tomando el micrófono y usando a su Talonflame para volar hasta estar al frente de ella.

\- Serena- Él estaba ahí frente a ella, golpeado y con algunos rasguños, pero feliz habiendo cumplido su sueño- Te amo- EL sonido de su voz por los altos parlantes que transmitían a nivel mundial causaron un silencio casi inmediato- Te amo, sé que esto será un poco repentino, pero te pido que me des un sí, tan solo por un segundo si hace falta, dame el tiempo para tratar de ganarme tu corazón, dame el tiempo para conquistarte, para hacer que me ames como yo te amo a ti, Serena… ¿Me darías una oportunidad?

\- Ash- L chica había tomado el micrófono- Me temo que no puedo- Todos en el estadio, no, en el mundo se sorprendieron, Ash sintió como su corazón estaba por destruirse- No puedo darte algo que no necesitas- El silencio aparecí de nuevo- Ash, también te amo- Ese sonrojo notorio adornaba sus mejillas.

\- Se-serena ¿Qué dijiste?- El chico se veía feliz.

\- Te amo- Repitió sonriendo- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, ¡Te amor! ¡TE AMO! Lo gritare las veces que haga falta, ¡Te amo Ash Ketchum!

\- Serena- EL chico le quito el micrófono y la beso en ese mismo instante, en ese mismo lugar, con todas las cámaras viéndolos, ella respondió de inmediato a ese beso tan anhelado por ambos- Serena, quiero que te vuelvas mi familia- Le dijo al separarse, mostrándole un pequeño anillo.

Ella se sorprendió, pero luego sus ojos brillaron, brillaron como nunca antes, unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

\- Si, Si, SI, Hazme tu esposa- Él puso el anillo y la beso de nuevo, la carta cayó al suelo, y las últimas palabras escritas en ella fueron visibles…

 _¿Te casrias conmigo?_

 _ATT: Ash Ketchum._

 _ **Lo se, lo se, debería estar actualizando mis historias, pero me ha entrado un bloqueo de escritor para Gravity falls, el final es algo muy hermoso, pero aun así es el fin, pero ya me he recuperado, no les puedo prometer que regresara esta semana, pero para la siguiente tengan por seguro que regresare con Gravity falls "Si el tiempo es el problme nosotros somos la solución" además de un nuevo proyecto de la misma serie.**_

 _ **Pero les tengo malas noticias a los que siguen "algo verdaderamente dulce" me temo que para antes del próximo sábado la historia será eliminada… El porque es muy complejo y a la vez simple, para mí, luego de una introspección salida de una crítica de un buen amigo, me he dado cuenta de que la historia a perdido su esencia y sentido original, pero no se preocupen, la historia será eliminada, pero la re subiere dividida en 2 partes, las partes de "drama romántico de Ash y Serena, junto a las de Clemont y Korrina serán llevadas ha una historia que titulara "Sweet Feeling" que tendrá máximo 10 caps y será únicamente el romance visto hasta ahora en algo verdaderamente dulce, con unos pocos arreglos, mientras que la historia nuevo con la sincronización y el semi crossover con yu-gi-oh será llevado a una historia llamada "Pokemon: The twin Keys, The Speed Hero" que tendrá integrados a Köru y a Kira junto una gama de personajes nuevos y algunos viejos, también tendrá su romance, pero será diferente a lo visto hasta ahora, bueno… Si tiene algo que decir, comente este one Shot, sin mas que decir…**_

 _ **Sayonara~ :3**_


End file.
